This invention is related to a patent application filed by me simultaneously herewith, entitled Extension Electrical Switch System and Method of Manufacture, Ser. No. 07/510,196. That patent application relates to an electrical system including one or more touch-type switches.
This invention is a method of manufacture of an electrical circuit system which may be used totally or partially in place of printed circuit boards, conductors, connectors and sockets. This invention includes also the article of manufacture made by such method.
The manufactured electrical circuit system comprises a flexible film having thereon conductors which provide one or more connectors for connecting to in-line packages and other electronic packages. Said conductors and connectors are all similarly created of a conductive material. Selected portions of the conductors are covered with a dielectric to provide insulated areas and so as to leave exposed areas. The flexible film is generally flat or planar.
This system comprises one or more connectors for connecting to the "leads", or "electrical leads", (which are often referred to in the art as "pins"), of one or both sides of one or more in-line packages. It is also adapted to connect to the leads on all four sides of flatpacks, quadpacks and other electronic packages. Such packages are used to house a variety of electronic devices such as analog, linear and digital IC's, LSI's, microprocessors, voltage regulators, resistors, switches, optocouplers, display segments and other electrical components and devices.
The system also comprises electrical conductors running to and from the connector, such as from each pin of a dual in-line package (DIP). Means may also be included for selecting and connecting each conductor to provide a desired electrical input or output to or from each pin of the in-line or other electronic package. The system may be used to connect additional circuitry to dual in-line (DIP) packages, single in-line packages, flat-packs, quadpacks and other electronic packages.
This invention is not only useful in original manufacture but is also useful in providing an economic, uncomplicated, reliable add-on capability. After an electronic device is manufactured, it is often desirable to add additional components or circuitry or to connect to existing components or circuitry. The system of the invention provides a ready capability for doing so.